Rhonda Chalmers (Lethal Soccer Mom)
Rhonda Chalmers (Christina Cox) is the main villainess from the 2018 Lifetime film, Lethal Soccer Mom ''(alternately titled, ''Sidelined; airdate August 31, 2018). She is a psychology teacher at Rawley High School, as well as the head coach of the school's girls' soccer team. Backstory All that was revealed regarding Rhonda's backstory was that she was once a promising soccer star until she became pregnant and gave birth to her daughter, Hailey, who is a member of the aforementioned high school soccer team. Rhonda became devoted to making a star out of Hailey, even resorting to twisted and villainous methods to do so--including taking out and injuring one of Hailey's teammates, a girl named Jenny Pierce. Events The film's events showed Cameron Lowe being transferred to Rawley from rival Westfield, and upon meeting Rhonda, Cameron believed that her new coach was strict but fair, as Rhonda stated that academics were key to remaining on the team. However, knowing this, Rhonda began her plan to sabotage Cameron (knowing full well that she was better than Hailey) by switching Cameron's chemistry test with an inferior one--setting her up to fail. She also had an accomplice in her plan, in the form of Hailey's boyfriend, Paul Harrington, who Rhonda was later revealed to be having an affair with. The twisted villainess sent Paul to attack Cameron while dressed as the Wild Cats' mascot, and while Cameron figured that Paul was in the costume, she was led to believe that Hailey was the mastermind due to her chilly reception. Rhonda refused to put in Cameron during one game, opting to keep her daughter as the starting striker, while being approached by a college scout about Cameron. Cameron began learning about Rhonda's ambition after she and Hailey were punished following a physical confrontation, as Hailey revealed that Rhonda's pregnancy with her ended her ambitions of soccer stardom, and that she puts pressure on her daughter. It was shown later in the film during a training session, as Rhonda was pressuring Hailey to make up for the time she missed. Rhonda's relationship with Paul was also revealed, as they were shown making out in Rhonda's classroom, with Kimmy (Cameron and Hailey's teammate) bearing witness. However, Paul began to develop true feelings for Cameron, which he showed by kissing her at a party. Video of the kiss went public, causing Hailey to become hostile towards Cameron once again. Meanwhile, the evil Rhonda continued her sabotage, doing so by drugging Cameron's water bottle, causing Cameron to throw up on the field. She also gave Cameron a failing grade on her psychology test, leading to Cameron to tell Rhonda that Hailey set up the mascot to attack her, which Rhonda saw as blackmail. The incident led to a confrontation involving Cameron's mother, Kate, where Cameron apologized for her actions. Despite this, Rhonda reported Cameron to Principal Jackson, with both Lowes denying the claims until Cameron confessed to the blackmail. Climax & Arrest Despite Rhonda's maniacal machinations, the Wild Cats make the playoffs, and Cameron has support from Kimmy and even Hailey, after she is informed about Rhonda and Paul's relationship. Rhonda was confronted by Hailey regarding the claims, with the villainess denying everything and telling her daughter that Cameron and Kimmy lied to her so the former could start at center. Meanwhile, Paul confronted Rhonda and stated that he was ending their relationship and arrangement, and had planned to tell Cameron everything until he was suddenly run over by a scorned Rhonda. Cameron had figured out that her test was switched while working in her chem class, and after Paul told her that Rhonda was behind the hit and run (among other things), Cameron broke into Rhonda's classroom looking for more evidence against her. She was caught by Rhonda, who denied the claims against her before attacking Cameron and sending her towards one of the desks, causing a bruise on her right side. The state championship took place on the following day, and in the locker room, Rhonda was confronted by Kimmy, who revealed that she knew about her relationship with Paul and demanded that Cameron starts when she shows up. The villainess responded by punching Kimmy and tying her up in an underground area, and later performed her coaching duties, while telling Hailey to look good in front of the scouts. Once Cameron appeared, Rhonda put her in as the starting striker, but later ordered Hailey to deliver an elbow to Cameron's right side. Hailey reluctantly did as her evil mother instructed, and in response, Rhonda praised her daughter for her actions. However, Cameron still wanted to play, and after Kate and even Hailey supported this, she was allowed to go back in. Furious over Cameron still being an obstacle in her plans, Rhonda donned a hoodie and gloves and went after Cameron with an aluminum bat, which she later used to knock out Kate. The demented villainess lashed out at Cameron for ruining Hailey's future during her attempted assault, which was witnessed by Hailey. Hailey attempted to stop her crazed mother, but to no avail, leading to Cameron delivering a kick to Rhonda's head, knocking her out instantly. Rhonda was shown strapped to a stretcher and being placed in an ambulance, and it can be assumed that she was arrested (off-screen) for her various actions. Trivia *Christina Cox is perhaps best known for playing villainous police officer Zoey Kruger on Dexter. *Christina Cox also appeared as evil lawyer Christa Pullman on Elementary, murderess Anne Marie Ostenbach on Bones, scheming villainess Maggie Finch on Castle, attempted killer Susan Ballin on Motive, the villainous Jeanette Grayson in Taken Too Far, and the evil Deborah Wilson in Hailey Dean Mystery: A Marriage Made for Murder. Gallery Rhonda Chalmers 2.png Rhonda Chalmers 3.png Rhonda Bat & Hoodie.png Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Ambitious Category:Attempted Murder Category:Baseball Bat Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Incapacitator Category:Jealous Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Psychotic Category:Sports Category:Teacher Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Inconclusive